Hidden in the Attic
by Vampy Proxy
Summary: Ana Velda has a fairly normal life, but an interesting family history that she never knew of. One night exploring her friend's house, she finds out a bit more than expected when she meets Lucian in the hidden attic room.
1. Finding the Stairs

"Your house is so cool," a teenage girl said from the back seat of the sedan

"Your house is so cool," a teenage girl said from the back seat of the sedan. She pulled her hair behind her ear to get a better look of the house.

"You've been here times before," her friend teased as the car stopped. The two opened the doors and slid out.

"It doesn't make it any less beautiful, Gretchen," the other girl said in response while looking at the house. She looked up and saw a window in the atica of the ouse. The full moon hit the room just right that something reflected in the room. "Hey, Gretchen, what's in that room up there?"

"I don't know," Gretchen responded. "It's hard to get in the attic, ya know, but you can't even get to that room from the attic or the attic stairwell. Now help me get your stuff inside." Her blonde hair swung around her features as she turned back to the car.

The two girls brought in the normal sleep-over necessities. The set the items down in the living room to the right of the front door. The stairs were left of the front door only, a few more feet in.

"What would you girls like for dinner?" Gretchen's mom, Lynda, asked from the kitchen. The two girls walked into the dim hallway to the kitchen, the only room that had a light on.

"Mom, you don't need to make us anything after you just drove us," Gretchen said as the two girls stepped into the light. Lynda has short, shaggy tomato red hair that shimmied around her as she swayed. Her eyes were kind, soulful, and dark brown. They danced with amusement most of the time.

"I would like pizza or Italian," the only brunette in the room murmur, "but I can make it." The two other women in the room turned to look at her.

Lynda looked slightly shocked. "Dear, I would be a horrible hostess if I let you cook!" Lynda scolded.

"Sorry," the brunette said, blushing slightly.

"It's alright dear," Lynda laughed. "Now you two get, and I'll heat up the pizzas," she made shooing motions with her hands as she spoke.

The two girls scampered out of the room. Gretchen stopped at the stairs. "I'm gonna get my stuff, okay?" she announced. Her friend nodded. The blonde bounced up the stairs to her room.

The brunette walked into the living and flicked on the light. She walked over to her stuff and spread out her bedding in front of the T.V. She walked over to the DVD collection to find the movies they would watch tonight. After picking out a few movies, one romantic comedy, an action movie, and a drama, she laid down on her sleeping bag.

Soon Gretchen came down with a sleeping bag and pillows. She scanned over the movies that her friend had spread out by the DVD player a few feet from them. "What? Why only one romantic comedy?" Gretchen asked mock-shocked.

"Because I hate them," the brunette stated simply.

"You are an odd one. Even your name is odd. Ana Velda Maria Aireia." Gretchen said. They both knew that she was joking. Gretchen's brown eyes, just like her mother's, twinkled with humor.

"Before you even start on my name, stop," Ana Velda said. Her tone was teasing, but she was serious. Ana Velda loved her name; it was an old family name she was blessed to have. No one else had it either. She was very proud of her family, they were interesting people, to say the least. She smiled as she reached up to grab the locket that hung around her neck. The locket was in the shape of a heart, but when it opened, on the left side of the heart was a pentagram. The locket and chain were made of silver.

"Fine then! Your eyes are weird. They are like a red brown with random green streaks in them," Gretchen ranted on. Ana continued laying on her sleeping bag and looking out the window at the moon. She knew Gretchen was teasing, but she also knew that she had low self-esteem. Because of that Ana Velda let Gretchen say whatever she wanted to her. She was almost like Angela in _American Beauty_. Ana Velda held back a laugh, they were nothing alike in the way they act, but it was the self-confidence, and appearance that was the character resemblance.

Ana Velda sighs then says, "Okay! Anymore and I think I might just hurt…_you." _ Gretchen bursts out laughing. "You honestly thought I was going to say me?" Ana smirks.

"Well I thought, you were going to take your insecurities on yourself."

Before Ana Velda got a word in, a scarcastic remake about her and _American Beauty_ Lynda called out, "The pizza is ready."

The two teens jumped up and ran into the kitchen where the pizza was already cut up and on the table. The three women sat around the circular table and ate the pizza.

"Ana, where did you get the necklace?" Lynda asked breaking the silence.

"Oh! It's just a family heirloom," Ana Velda said as she touched the locket.

"It's very beautiful."

"Thank you," Ana said as she nodded. The threesome continued eating and kept a light conversation going.

When they were finished Gretchen brought up an idea, "I think we should play hide-n-seek!"

"But there is only two players," Ana stated, "It's not a lot of fun with only two."

Gretchen rolled her eyes. "We can play with two, ya know, one hides and one seeks. In this old house, it should be interesting. Nothing is off limits." Gretchen said the last sentence conspiratorially.

About an hour later we were on our last round of hide-n-seek. Ana Velda was hiding in a closet on the second floor, towards the front of the house. She ran her hands over the paneling, trying to find her way to the very back. She found a groove on the back wall in the left back corner. She felt the groove, which turned out to be the same feel as her necklace.

Ana heard her blonde friend's footsteps and decided to visit the closet after Gretchen fell asleep. The door to the room creaked open and muffled footsteps could be heard coming closer to the closet.

"Hiding in the closet, I see. Does that tell us something?" Gretchen teased as she opened the doors.

"Maybe," Ana smirked. The girls laughed and ran down stairs to start the movies. They laid down and watched the three movies, while talking many things, not excluding the boy that had recently fell in love with Ana.

"I'm tellin' ya, with the way that you act he's the hottest you are going to get," Gretchen said matter-of-factly.

"First off,_ I don't like him, _second what is wrong with me?" Ana Velda asked kind of mad.

"You just have a very intimidating aurora, kinda of a cynic, and you are dressed like an emo or a goth." Gretchen said like these things were poison.

"Michael, the jock, has a crush on me the punk, and everyone is jealous. And none of what you said are true. And I could do way better."

"Whatever," Gretchen said yawning. "Night!"

"Night, Gretchen." Ana waited until, she was fast asleep before she went back to the closet. Once there she quickly found the paneling with the groove. She unclasped her necklace and opened the locker.

Ana put the locket in the groove and pushed. The paneling slid over reveling a small staircase. She pulled her locket out of the indent and put it back around her neck. She took a deep breath a started up the stairs. Something telling her she was meant to do this, and she wouldn't be harmed.

**Hi! I finally posted this. I have been meaning to for a while. I plan to continue this if I get enough encouragement. I wrote this really late so I am sorry for mistakes, and I have a problem with tenses, so sorry about that too. This wasn't edited at all. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Finding the Room

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would like to thank Ashleigh-Nicole for adding me in her community, Best Vampire Stories Ever!, and everyone who reviewed and put me on alert/favs. Thank you! Sorry for any mistakes, it wasn't edited. Enjoy!

**­**Ana Velda stumbled up the dark stairwell. She could see faint moonlight at the top of the stairs. On the top step she fell further, thinking there was another step. She took deep calming breaths as she waited for her heart to slow from its racing pace. Her eyes opened as she relaxed her hand from its death grip on the rail.

She peered through the opened doorway. To her right on the wall was a large and intricate dresser. And few feet from the dresser was a full-length mirror on the far wall, facing the window. _That must have been what I saw,_ she thought. In front of her there was a king sized, four poster tudor bed with a red canopy and drapes, which were closed. The headboard was up against the wall with the mirror. Across the bed was what looked like a covered painting. Next to the bed was a nightstand.

Ana Velda cautiously walked over to the bedside table. There was a candle and a matchbook next to the right of it. To the left of the waxy light source was a knife. She struck a match and lit the candle with it.

When she was near the bed the brunette teenager thought she heard breathing, but brushed it off as her own. She looked around the room now that there was more light. All around the room there were candle holders with candles in them all around the room. After all the other candles had been lit and the original was back in it's place on the nightstand Ana Velda noted that the item across from the bed was indeed a painting, only that it was covered, as she walked by it.

The knife caught her eye. Every inch of it was silver. The design in the handle was beautiful. It was a heart with a rose above it, and the thorny stem wrapped around the left side of the heart to the upper right.

Ana Velda turned around and walked to the covered painting. She ripped of the covering with one hand, the knife in the other. Ana Velda Maria Aireia gasped, her grasp on the knife slackened, letting the knife slice through the skin on her palm and fall to the floor. She heard the sound of cloth moving, but couldn't look away from the painting.

It was a portrait of a young woman. She had brown hair pulled back. Her green eyes with brown specks were almond shaped. She wore a small smile on her face, which made you wonder what she was thinking. The gold dress blended beautifully with her pale skin. On the bottom frame there was a gold name plate. It said the name of the young woman in the painting. Katherine Velda Aireia.

"You look just like her, except the eyes," a smooth voice wrapped around her from behind. Ana Velda turned around and nearly screamed, but a strong hand covered her lips. The man in front of her had light gold hair that reached his shoulder blades. His hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon at the nape of his neck. His blue-green eyes kept flicking between her face and her bloody palm.

Ana ran her options through her head. One of them was to run away, but as soon as she even moved an inch backwards his other hands flashed to a tight grip on her wrist of the uninjured hand. Her second option of attacking was proven not possible by the strength of the grip he had on her wrist. She glanced toward his face, only to see him focused on the wounded hand. An idea quickly formed in her head.

She slowly lifted the bloodied palm up towards his face. The hand covering her mouth gently grabbed her hand, careful not to touch the cut. The man locked his eyes with hers. He guided her hand to his mouth. Ana Velda's brows furrowed in confusion. The man mirrored her look and turned his head to face her palm.

He took a visible breath in, before he started licking the blood off of her hand. She watched in bewilderment, until he pulled his head back and she could see her palm. It was completely healed. She jerked up arm back and held her digits to her face. You wouldn't have been able to tell if it had been sliced with a knife, it looked just as it didn't before.

Ana Velda looked back to the young man's face. He was smirking with one eyebrow arched. His head was tilted to one side. There was an amused glint in his eye. There was an emotion on his face that she couldn't place.

"You don't know what I am, do you?" He asked amusedly, but there was an undercurrent of confusion. The teen shook her head 'no'. "Interesting," he mused. "Do you have any idea of _who_ I am?"

The brunette's eyes hardened. "If I don't know _what_ you are that probably means I don't know _who_ you are," Ana said annoyed.

"Then how did you get in here?" The man nearly yelled.

"Shh! There are people sleeping," Velda hissed. She grabbed her locket and lifted it up so the blonde could get a better look. "If you must know, this locket opened a secret door that I found in a closet."

"Family heirloom?"

"Yea," Ana Velda said, once again confused.

"What is the date and time?" The man asked.

"May 19th, 2008. It is around two-thirty in the morning. Why?" The young brunette asked confusion, and slightly annoyance, because she couldn't make any sense of the conversation.

The blonde studied her for a minute, thoughtful. "How long does it take to get to Illcrilic?"

The young girl stared at him defiantly. "I won't tell you anything, until you tell me who you are!" Ana Velda snapped. "And it would be also nice to know how you acquired that painting."

The man smirked, but the expression changed when he realized what she was saying, no the fact that she was yelling at him. "So you know who is in the painting?" Shock was the most prominent emotion in his voice.

"Yes. And I want to know why you know, and why you have that!" She yelled. Her was chest heaving from her harsh breathing. She tried to release her anger and frustration, but it was a slow ordeal.

"There are people sleeping," he mocked her. Her anger flared once again, and he saw it in her eye. If he wanted to get his information, he noted, he was going to have to give some. "If you must know," he started, "the lady in the painting was a dear friend of mine, and she gave me that painting as a gift."

"That's impossible," Ana Velda hissed. "She was alive in the ninetieth century! You don't even look over twenty-five."

"Nothing is impossible with me," the man laughed. Ana Velda glared at him until he sobered up. "Now that I have answered your questions, can you answer mine?"

"Illcrilic is about a half hour's drive from here," she sighed out, exhausted looking at the floor. Then a look of dawning crossed her face. She looked at where the man was before, but he wasn't there. She turned around to the window, where he was currently opening it. "Who are you?" she asked, angry that she still didn't know.

That infuriating smirk crossed his face as he turned from his perch on the windowsill. The moonlight glinted off his teeth, illuminating his long and sharp canines, which Ana Velda never noticed before. "All in due time, my pet," he chuckled as he tensed. Then he jumped out the window.

In a panic, Ana ran to the window and looked down just in time to see him land on his feet unscathed and start running. He turned around and waved to the brunette still staring at him then ran into the trees and out of sight. The teenage girl turned and blew out all the candles, once again bathing the room in moonlight. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened as she walked down the dark stair well and back in the closet.

None of what he said, or did for that matter, made any sense. He knew a woman who was from the eighteen-hundreds, yet he still looked like he was in his mid-twenties. His strength and speed were amazing. His canines were sharper and longer than anyone's she knew. But one of the most disturbing things was jumping out a three-story window and ending up unharmed. The other: him having a painting of her grandmother's great-grandmother.

Ana Velda couldn't come up with any _realistic_ reasons for what had just transpired. But as soon as her head hit the pillow, she let the thoughts go and let her fatigued body and mind rest.

Meanwhile a blonde man ran as fast as he could, a blur to the human eye, to Illcrilic. His muscles were sore from lack of use in the past years he had been sleeping away. The human girl was plaguing his mind as he ran. Many things didn't make sense, but he was sure the girl was an Aireia. Just who he was looking for.


	3. Finding the Dream is Reality

The bright sunshine filtered through the large windows in the living room. The brunette opened her reddish slightly, only the shut them and hid under the top cover of the soft sleeping bag. Hiding from the sun in the bag she turned her back to the windows and tried to get back to sleep. She tired to forget what her dream was, it didn't make any sense.

Gretchen, who was previously in the kitchen helping her mom make breakfast, skipped into the living room to see her friend still sleeping. The blonde pounced on her friend, causing a groan from the half asleep one.

"Wake up, Velvet! Breakfast is almost ready!" Gretchen yelled, bouncing on her friend. Ana kicked the blonde off her and blearily opened her eyes. The smell of bacon and the sound of something sizzling woke her tired body up to a more alert state of consciousness.

"What is for breakfast?" Ana Velda yawned. She ran her fingers through her hair, but soon stopped after she hit snarls. The smells from the kitchen were teasing her empty stomach.

"Gretchen! Watch the pancakes!" Lynda yelled to her daughter from the kitchen.

"Well there you go," Gretchen laughed as she got off her friend. She skipped to the doorway, and turned to make a 'hurry up' motion and then continued down the hallway. The thudding as her feet hit the floor stopped after about twenty hops, where the kitchen began.

Ana flung her head back onto the pillow and sprawled out on her sleeping bag. She arched her back until she heard the satisfying crack, and started starching her arms and legs. She sat up feeling more energized then before and walked to the yellow kitchen. She wiped the sleep put of her eyes, and leaned against the doorway watching the women cook.

Lynda turned around to get a plate for the bacon, and saw her daughter's friend. "Ana, why are you skulking around in a corner? Have a seat," she said motherly, Ana nodded in response and shuffled to the table and sat down. The brunette tried to get her dream out of her head, but it wouldn't leave. It was too vivid to be a dream, but it was impossible.

After the food was set on the table and everyone started eat, Gretchen broke the silence, "You're really quiet this morning, Ana. You okay?"

"Yeah, I am just not a morning person," Ana Velda said groggily.

"Okay," Gretchen nodded. "You just seemed to be thinking about something, a lot." Gretchen looked at her with caring eyes.

Ana nodded. She knew that Gretchen cared greatly about her, and it seemed unfair to not tell her about the odd dream. _Because it was just a dream, wasn't it?_ Ana reasoned with herself. Ana sighed and begin to tell about the dream. "Well, I found this room in your house, and there was a painting of a relative from the 1800's, there was a man there, and he licked my bloody palm, then he jumped out the window." Ana told her only the basics, those were the highlights of it anyway. "It was really weird," Ana finished.

"Was he a cute guy?" Gretchen teased. Ana rolled her eyes in response. "Anyway, I was thinking, since school began that, like, the group should get together. So I called all the _early _risers-"

"You do know that teenagers run nocturnally. It is natural for us to sleep in until noon!" Ana interrupted.

"Is it really?" Gretchen asked shocked. Her hazel eyes widened. "Mom?"

Lynda looked up. "What?" She asked, shaking her head, obviously taken from her thoughts. Gretchen repeated the question. "Yes, almost everyone I knew when I was that young got up at noon."

"Huh," Gretchen said as she digested that information. "Anyway, those of us who were up at eight-thirty in the morning talked about it, and we decided to get dinner see a movie, then get ice cream and hang out at a park."

"Cool," Ana nodded in agreement. "What time is the movie?"

"At six. So we eat at four-thirty."

"You thought this all through, already?" Ana asked shocked, though sleep still invaded her voice.

Gretchen nodded, her light blonde hair bouncing. "You'll stay here, until we leave, if that's okay? If you have to shower or anything, we have extra towels."

"It's fine with me. I have to talk to my mom though," Ana added. Gretchen nodded, and Ana stood up and hurried to the living room to grab her cell phone. Walking towards the window, she dialed her home number. "Mom?" Ana asked when the phone was picked up.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Umm, Gretchen made plans this morning to get the group together for the evening. She said that I could stay here today, until the outing is over. Is that okay?" Ana asked cautiously.

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "I guess that is okay. Just be home by midnight," Her mom answered after a moment of consideration. There was a crash in the background. "I have to go. Bye Ana," Her mother said quickly. Ana Velda barely got in a response before she heard the tell-tale click of the phone hanging-up.

Ana slowly walked back to the kitchen. She tried to convince herself that her brothers needed help and she didn't. Her father was never around in the day, because he was too busy at his office, so her mother had to split time in between a four year old boy, a six year old boy, and a sixteen year old daughter. By the time she got to the kitchen, she had convinced herself that her mom loved her.

The day past in a dull manor, and the movie was alright, though Ana Velda couldn't be happier to see her friends. After the movie the group decided to get ice cream before crossing the park to get back to their respective homes. They were currently waking through the park eating ice cream.

Sandra giggled as she fed her boyfriend, Zach, ice cream while he was giving the short blonde a piggyback ride. Ana looked over at the two and giggled. Zach smirked at her as Sandra smiled and giggled. The sounds of enjoyment caused Drake to peek behind him to see what was going on with the people bringing up the rear.

"Nothing," Ana Velda drawled teasingly.

Drake rose an eyebrow, "oh?"

"Nope, nothing at all," Ana giggled causing everyone else to laugh. After the laughter died down, the purple eyed woman sighed and closed her eyes. The cool night's breeze went through her hair, calming her. The feeling of excitement came as well.

Then the chattering in the front stop. In the silence Ana snapped open her eyes. There she saw the in her 'dream' and a blonde woman next to him. _It wasn't a dream._

**A/N: Hey everybody! Holy…I updated, but not edited! Thank for sticking with me, if you have. I am very sorry that I haven't updated a lot, but I hit a writer's block that only recently went away, and then I broke my wrist and until I received my cast I wasn't able to type. Thank you to everyone that but me on their favs and alerts. I will update some time soon, but not this weekend because I will be out of town, but I have ideas to write. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Smiles,**

**Vampy Proxy! **


End file.
